Princess Of Pallet
by ChloboShoka
Summary: An Advanceshipping one-shot where May reflects on her life as a trainer. Written for Pikabones for the Serebii Yuletide Exchange 2015.


This was written for Pikabones from Serebii Forums for the Serebii Yuletide. It was a lot of fun and I enjoyed writing it. I'm glad I got Pikabone's prompt because it gave me a lot of freedom and an oppurtunity to write for one of my favourite pokemon ships.

* * *

Princess Of Pallet

Now this is a story all about how my life got flipped and turned upside down. Before you think I'm going to belt out the theme tune to The Prince Of Bel-Air, I'm going to tell you how I became the princess of a town called Pallet. I was born in Johto and loved it there. I always had fond memories riding on the miltanks and visiting the lighthouse.

Where I lived there were creatures. Not just any old creatures you find on the street, but monsters you could put in your pocket. They're known as pokemon and since before I was born, the world has been fascinated about them. When I was little they thought that there was only 151 that existed, now there are over 700 registered on the official pokedex. By the time I get old, there would be thousands, maybe millions.

Who knows? Maybe there's one in your garden? Or perhaps under your bed. They have also discovered new creatures beyond cards and inside digital data. Maybe there's a special monster out there who is ready to be your friend. I used to believe that magic doesn't exist, but it was when I started my pokemon journey was when I realised I had to make the magic happen.

I chose the life of a pokemon trainer, and I haven't looked back since. Having pokemon in my life has motivated me to become a better person. Without them, I could not imagine how my life would be. I could see myself in a dark corner with no friends. I'm embarrised to think that I was once scared of pokemon.

I started my pokemon journey in Littleroot Town in Hoenn. My father had accepted the position of gym leader in another town. My younger brother, Max had always loved pokemon and at the time I didn't understand what the big fuss was all about. To me there just weird looking monsters and some of them even used to scare me.

Looking back, I really don't know why. It's really embarrassing to think that a baby tentacool could make me scream so much. Now I'm chilling on the shell of a blastoise in tropical storms. It's strange what puberty does to you. So what if I'm wearing a push-up bra? It makes my figure look good.

Sometimes I think to myself, haven't I done well? Then there are other times I think to myself: Oh gosh, May you're such a freak! Still it never seemed to bother Ash. We became the best of friends when we travelled together and when we decided to do it all again everything just seemed to have fallen into place.

"May?" Ash asked with a smile on his face. "Are you okay? You seem to be in a world of your own."

"Oh," I shook my head. "Yeah... I'm good." There's a strange thing about Ash. He's normally quite dense when it comes to girls but with me, he was able to read my mind. We shared a common ground and I never felt about anyone else before. I couldn't stop thinking about our first kiss. We had just came back from watching a geisha show and whilst everyone returned home, we stayed near the bridge. With only the moon as my witness I kissed Ash on the lips. The butterflies in my stomach were telling me it was the beginning of a whole new adventure. I knew that times would be tough and I would need to be strong enough to pull through if the relationship didn't work. Though I was only sixteen at the time and it was my first kiss. I'm glad I saved it for that special somebody.

"I've got great plans," Ash announced. The way he said it with his hands on his hips made it sound as if he was going to hop on a thousand stars. The husky tone of his voice made my heart jump. He had my full attention.

"What are these great plans?" I asked.

"You'll see," Ash replied. "I have to ask your father first."

"Why? We're adults! We don't need our parents' permission."

"Norman!" Ash yelled as he marched into my father's gym. "I want to marry your daughter."

Norman grinned. "I've been waiting for a long time for this moment. Challenge me to a pokemon battle and if you win, of course you can marry my daughter!"

"You've got a deal," Ash yelled.

I think it's quite silly: Ash was going to marry me anyway. The match was over within flashes of thunderbolts. The battle was way too quick for my liking, I would have expected my father and his pokemon to pull off a tougher battle. He's a better trainer than that, I think he lost on purpose as a way of saying yes. But if my dad was already happy for us to get married, then why couldn't he had just said so in the first place?

"You're teasing us," I cried out to my dad. "You we always going to accept Ash as your son-in-law."

"That sentret and ratatta hatched last week," Norman announced, "It was good practise for them. Once I train them properly, they'll give Youngster Joey a run for his money."

"Who's Youngster Joey?" I asked.

"A trainer famous for his rattatas," Ash responded.

"I guess there's a fanbase for everything," I said as I was reminded by the site dedicated to slowpokes and of a old woman who collected anything involving butterfree. I would say that my favourite pokemon was Blaziken because I chose torchic as a starter and having a mega blaziken has been a wonderful experience.

And here I stand on one of the most popular piers of Slateport City. Delicate arms around my waist and wet lips near my neck. Winning the heart of a pokemon master was how I became the princess of Pallet Town.


End file.
